Sentir
by Anfang
Summary: Intento pararse sin resultado y entonces sucedió-no pudo retenerlo ni un segundo más- se rompió ahí, en medio de la nada; con las rodillas lastimadas y raspadas, con su cuerpo entumiéndose a causa del frio; tomando sus piernas en posición fetal intentando resguardarse de algo que no conocía, que no veía pero que podría identificar como algo malo y terrorífico…Peligroso


Pánico

.

Por:

Stupid Love

.

Corrió sin detenerse, con miedo de girar la cabeza y encontrarse con esa oscuridad aplastante que parecía querer tragarla. Su corazón palpitan al ritmo de la desesperación: agitado, rebotando dentro de su cavidad torácica; como si quisiera huir de esa pesadilla, de eso que se acercaba.

Sus piernas dolían, ardían, vibraban pidiendo un descanso. Estaba cansada, muy, muy cansada.

No podía más, simplemente no podía dar un paso más sin tener esa horrible sensación de caer en cualquier momento

Esa cosa, oscura como las sombras se acercaba a paso sigiloso: silencioso por su espalda, no paraba de perseguirla, porque, si bien al ser tan silenciosa no la escuchaba estaba segura que estaba detrás de ella

Intento buscar una salida… _pero no existía_

Las ramas de los arboles azotaban y dañaban su rostro, rasgaban su ropa y arañaban su piel

El pánico comenzó a inundarla a límites que antes de ese día creyó era imposible llegar. Trago con fuerza pero parecía tener una bola gigante atascada en su pequeña garganta porque le costó como nunca antes poder respirar y pasar saliva.

_No podía, Kami, enserio ya no lo soportaba_

Perdió el equilibrio al pisar una mini montaña de ramas con sus lastimados pies descalzos, el frio la envolvió como un abrazo asfixiante a la muerte misma; su fino vestido de tirantes antes blanco se movió con el brusco movimiento de su cuerpo al caer, creando una nube de encaje a su alrededor dando un aspecto por demás está decir irreal

Cayo de rodillas, con las manos pegadas a ese sucio lugar lleno de hojas y ramas secas, podía sentir el horrible escozor de las heridas en sus manos, rodillas y pies

Su cabello, _¡oh su cabello!_

Antes poseedor de un suave rosa: brillante y saludable. Ahora se encontraba opaco, oscuro: sin vida, como todo a su alrededor; tieso como un alambre y con tanto follaje en el que fácilmente podría ser parte de un muy mal intento de camuflaje

¿Dónde quedo aquella hermosa melena?

Sus ojos verdes como el jade se abrieron con sorpresa, terror, pánico y un sinfín de más emociones indescifrables al escuchar pisadas suaves, casi imposibles de percibir.

Sus pupilas dilatas, y sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder tanto que parecería que saldrían de su cuenca en cualquier momento, intentando enfocar algo, buscando una desesperada salida a todo eso, pero, en medio de esa densa oscuridad parecía una tarea imposible: fue imposible

¿Cómo carajos llego a esto?

¿Cómo paso de su monótona pero segura vida en Tokio a estar en medio de un bosque, en un pueblo desconocido para ella; sin zapatos, de noche y corriendo para intentar tener otro día más de vida?

—**Querías encontrar tu pasado** —recordó casi con burla una voz irónica en su cabeza, hoy día, maldecía su curiosidad

La sangre manchaba su vestido: escurría de su brazo, cara, piernas y pies

Intento pararse sin resultado y entonces sucedió-no pudo retenerlo ni un segundo más- se rompió ahí, en medio de la nada; con las rodillas lastimadas y raspadas, con su cuerpo entumiéndose a causa del frio; tomando sus piernas en posición fetal intentando resguardarse de algo que no conocía, que no veía pero que podría identificar como algo malo y terrorífico…Peligroso

Una, dos, tres y más lagrimas trazaron su camino libremente desde su ojo hasta su mentón para finalmente caer a las ramas secas. Una ráfaga de aire helado agito su melena y entonces grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas o las pocas que le quedaban, maldijo a todos y a todo: a su suerte, a su búsqueda, a su estupidez; ignorando las consecuencias que eso traería aunque después de todo ¿que importaba? ¿Qué podría hacer? Su muerte ya estaba pactada para esa noche

—**La muerte se acerca**—murmuro alguien en su oído ¿o fue su trastornada mente quien lo genero? ¿Quién creyó escucharlo?

Eso la iba a matar y no podría hacer nada: ya había corrido demasiado.

Lloro, grito y siguió sintiendo el dolor en su pecho: como si una mano tomara su corazón y lo estrujara sin escrúpulos, como si mil dagas se encajaran en sus pulmones, como si una soga amarrara su cuello impidiéndole respirar, probablemente eso era el dolor que el panico provocaba en su ser.

—**Cla,clap,clap**—sonaron los pasos cada vez más y más cerca; detrás de ella ¿ o era delante? Ya no lo sabía. Ya no distinguía una cosa de otra, su mente estaba lo suficiente aturdida y anestesiada como para poder procesar eso.

Moriría, o si…eso lo sabía

Una mano toco su hombro y como último esfuerzo por sobrevivir grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras que, al mismo tiempo giraba de forma rápida y violeta la misma, lanzando una feroz mordida a esa mano desconocida que la sujetaba de forma firme y segura. Ambos gritos retumbaron por todo aquel bosque, tanto de ella como segundos después de ese ser oscuro y siniestro tras ella; con un eco ensordecedor y entonces, no supo nada más: ni de ella ni de él...


End file.
